


Rain in the Leaf Village

by Jojosugay



Category: Naruto
Genre: Comedy, M/M, Short, Sloppy Makeouts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-02-29 19:52:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18785068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jojosugay/pseuds/Jojosugay
Summary: Naruto convinces Sasuke to hang out at his house but they can't even make it home...





	Rain in the Leaf Village

It was a stormy night in the Leaf village, storm clouds swirled around in the sky expelling tiny droplets of water at a rapid rate. Team 7 were enjoying dinner at the ramen shop together,

 

“Aww man this sucks.” Sakura said with a frown “I’m gonna head home before it gets too bad.” she paid for her meal before getting up and sprinting as fast as she could in the direction of her house.

 

“Oh come on, a little rain isn’t gonna kill you!” Naruto shouted at her

 

“Shut up. You’re being too loud.” Sasuke sighed pulling out his wallet

 

“Wha!? You’re leaving already too? It’s barely even raining! What are ya a wuss?”

 

“I just don’t like getting soaked.”

 

“Well in that case my house is a lot closer. You should come over and wait it out. We can play games and eat a bunch of snacks!”

 

“I’ve spent enough time with you today.”

 

“C’mon please! It’ll be fun! I promise I won’t be annoying!”

 

Sasuke rolled his eyes exhaling a dejected sigh “Fine. But as soon as the rain lets up I’m going home”

 

“Awesome!” Naruto happily jumped out of his seat and grabbed Sasuke’s hand dragging him in the direction of his house.

 

Once they got about half way there a ninja with a wheelbarrow came barreling down the street at full speed not noticing a huge puddle he was about to charge into.

 

“Sasuke, Look out!” Naruto shouted quickly shoving Sasuke against a building, blocking him from the wave of sky tears that splashed up in the air completely soaking the clothes on his back.

 

“You didn’t get wet did you?” he asked in a concerned tone

 

Sasuke shook his head “That’s the nicest thing anyone’s ever done for me that I’m willing to acknowledge…”

 

Then he grabbed Naruto’s collar and yanked him in for a deep passionate kiss. Naruto gently kissed back pulling away only to breathe for a second “Sasuke-kun…” he moaned immediately shoving his hands up Sasuke’s shirt. The two started making out on the side of the road, their lips hungrily crashing together like two rats fighting over a scrap of rotting ham on the streets of New York.

 

When they started getting more handsy someone suddenly grabbed Naruto by his shoulders and ripped him off Sasuke. It was Hatsune Miku a well known genin in the village.

 

“Miku-onee!” Naruto whined fighting against her deadly grip

 

“Stop fucking in the streets” she replied angrily “You’ll make me look like I’m raising a pervert.”

 

Sasuke laughed, who knew Naruto had such an angry older sister.

 

Miku immediately let go of Naruto and grabbed Sasuke by the neck

 

“Laugh at me again and I’ll Miku-Miku kick your ass.”

 

She then let him go and grabbed Naruto by the back of his shirt dragging him back home so she could tell him all about the birds and the bees.

**Author's Note:**

> Written in 20 minutes for a fanfic contest for my anime club


End file.
